Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a component, in particular for a shaft seal of a turbomachine, the component has a cast part formed of a first metallic material. The cast part is directed along a shaft axis and has an inner wall shaped, at least in regions, in the circumferential direction relative to the shaft axis, and an outer wall facing an outer region. The component further has a fluid conduit formed of a second metallic material.
International Patent Application WO 97/04218 A1 describes a component for an exhaust-steam connection piece of a turbomachine, in particular of a steam turbine, and for a turbomachine bearing disposed in the exhaust-steam connection piece. The component is cast in one piece and has a connection piece part and/or a bearing part for receiving the bearing as well as a carrying configuration with at least one carrying arm. The component has a pipeline that leads through a connection piece part, a carrying arm and a bearing part and which is cast into the component. The component is formed of a cast iron material, preferably of spheroidal cast iron. The pipeline is preferably manufactured from steel. In this case, the pipeline described may be a simple pipeline formed of an individual pipe or be an insulating pipeline located in a carrying arm and formed of an outer pipe and of an inner pipe laid in the outer pipe and insulated from the latter. An insulating pipeline serves for supplying a hot fluid to a shaft seal or for discharging a hot fluid from the shaft seal. Such a hot fluid is, for example, steam, which is supplied to the bearing for sealing-off purposes, or vapor, that is to say steam which leaks out of the bearing, is possibly contaminated by air and/or oil vapor and has to be discharged. The configuration of the component according to the International Patent Application WO 97/04218 A1 pursues the aim of providing, at as little outlay as possible, a component which, in terms of the delivery and discharge conduits necessary for supplying the bearing, utilizes the available space as well as possible, so as to impair the flow of the flow medium of the turbomachine as little as possible. U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,605 describes a method and a device for reducing the pressure of a combustible gas which is under high pressure. In this case, the device has a seal for a shaft, there being provided in the seal an annular groove which is connected to the surroundings and by which the combustible gas can be discharged. Furthermore, connected to the seal is a region of space which surrounds the shaft and into which air or an inert gas can be supplied.
Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 18 17 012 A specifies a shaft-seal configuration for a machine operating with an elastic fluid and having a plurality of diaphragm seals. In this case, the shaft seal has a delivery conduit for sealing steam which can be removed at a point located upstream of the conventional throttle and shut-off valves for a high-pressure steam turbine.